it's photoshoped
by Dark Jester Kaylee
Summary: his it a kyman story and well, cartman decides to take silly pictures of kyle but things go with what he planned...


Friends with forced benefits.

(Note: They are all 16 right now! I may or may not have got this idea from a movie I just watched but I had to type it. I was wondering throughout the whole time…what if this happens to characters from South Park… and don't freak out that Cartman somewhat rapes Kyle,)

Cartman knew it was just another night; how he would just sneak into his friend's or enemy's house, take some pictures for blackmail and just move on. He had it all worked out in his mind. How he would get into Kyle's room, what he would do to him and then take some pictures then the next day, he would tap them all over the school for everyone to see. The thought made him smile as he snuck up into Kyle's back yard. Once He got up to the building, he hoisted himself to his rival's window. Cartman push the window open and looked down to the redhead who was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly. His hat falling off slight, an arm over his eyes, lips parted slightly.

"Kyle, Kyle. You have no idea." Cartman said to himself, pulling out a camera from his bag. He climbed onto Kyle's bed to get to work. He slowly grabbed Kyle's pajama pants and slowly pulled them down. Once Cartman got them off, he studied Kyle creamy legs as the boy didn't stir. Cartman muttered under his breath about how Kyle kinda looked like a girl because of his body frame. He ran his hands up the younger boy's smooth apparently shaved legs until they reached the boxers then pulled them down revealing everything underneath. He saw Kyle shiver once but still didn't stir. Cartman reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of lacy panties then looked back to the sleeping red head that was still shivering from the cold air that came from the window. Cartman enjoyed the view of his enemy not even realizing what was going on and then started to pull the panties on him.

Once he got them on, he had to agree that they suited him rather well. But he didn't come here to admire Kyle; he came here to embarrass him. Cartman got the camera from the sheet beside his leg and turned it on. "Smile, Kahl." The flash went off, picture one…done. Kyle shifted, rolling onto his side. He gulped and nuzzled into his pillow. Cartman guess it'll be ok to take a picture of his backside. Cartman held the camera back up to his eyes and aim it at him, but he found himself staring. He sat the camera down and watched him; Kyle shifted again and rolled back onto his back. Cartman crawled up next to the ginger and stared down at him as he continued to sleep. The skin even looked rather delicate and innocent. And his lips, slightly parted, looked enticingly soft. He couldn't help but reach out to touch his friend's neck. He didn't stir still. Damn…he can sleep. Cartman raise his hand to caress his cheek the traced his thumb over the sleeping boy's parted bottom lip. Cartman kept his thumb where it was and continued to watch the boy; I wonder how it would feel…he thought. He slowly leaned over, his face coming closer to the red head's…I wonder what his lips would feel like? He brushed his lips against the sleeping ones quickly before pulling away. An idea came to mind at that moment so his grabbed his camera and turned it onto timer and sat it onto Kyle's nightstand then crawled back to the sleeping boy to kiss him once more. He pulled away once the camera went off and leaned over to retrieve it. That should be all he needs for tomorrow…beside the kissing one.

"Hmm…" The voice made him froze; he looked down watching as the ginger rolled back onto his side rubbing his eyes. He grabbed the camera quickly but accidently hit the button causing it to go off and flash, the red head jumped to sit up only to hit the heavier boy above him. "What? What's going on!" Kyle asked in a fanatic. He looked up to see the boy looking down at him, horror across his face. "What are you doing here!" He sat up and pushed the boy off of him. He paused and looked down. "What the hell!" He grabbed his cover and pulled it over him. "Why am I wearing panties! Why am I half naked!" He shouted.

"Shut up Kyle!" Cartman told him. "You're going to wake someone up!"

"What are you doing here, Cartman!" Cartman covered the boy's mouth with his hands and told him to be quite but the other began to struggle. What am I going to do? Cartman thought. If he doesn't quit, he's going to wake someone up.

"Quite Kyle!" Cartman told him, Kyle shook his head in attempt to get the other boy's hands off. "Stop Jew!" The ginger's hat came off to revile the curly hair; his hand came up to grab Cartman's wrists to try and yank them off. What was he doing! Of course Kyle had a reason to struggle, he was attacking him! He pulled his hands away and watched as the ginger sat up quickly and stared at him.

"What the hell was that!" Kyle mouthed off.

"You wouldn't lower your voice; I didn't want you to wake up someone, you Jew!"

"My parents and brother aren't here, you moron!" Kyle mouthed off. "Now why and the fuck are you doing in my room!" Cartman sat back on the mattress and used his arms for support. His body somewhat built since he joined the football team.

"I was out and decide, 'hey! I can go bother Kyle!'" He said Kyle looked down at the form of clothing he was wearing the looked back up to the other then noticed the camera.

"No you weren't! You were taking pictures of me!" He shouted, swiping the camera from him.

"Kyle!" Cartman shouted, trying to steal it back.

"No, I'm deleting the pictures you took of me-" Kyle paused, staring down at the screen then he look back up to the other, wide eyes. "…Why…are you." He turned the camera to show Cartman the picture of them kissing. "Why are you kissing me!" Cartman shifted in his spot to where he was on his knees.

"I don't know-"

"Don't play dumb!" Kyle shouted, "Why the fuck are you-" Cartman took the camera from him the shoved it into his bag.

"Kyle, stop whining about it, it's just photo-shopped, token thought it would be funny and he sent it to me." Cartman said, lying. Kyle stared at him like he was crazy.

"Then why the hell are you here!" He shouted, he reached for Cartman's bag but he was cut off by the bigger one pushing him back onto the bed. "Get off!"

"Then calm down!"

"Then get off me, fat ass!" Kyle shouted struggling as he found his wrists pinned to the mattress. "Get off-" Kyle's eyes widen as lips pressed against his, silencing him. He screamed into the other mouth, kicking under the bigger one. Kyle began to fill with panic, trying to push the other off, he pull his head away and screamed. Hands cover his mouth once.

"Quit, Kyle!" Cartman shouted to the struggling boy under him. Cartman crawled onto Kyle to straddle his hips. You could hear Kyle shouting into the hand 'get off.' Or 'what are you doing!' "Are you going to stop screaming?" Kyle didn't even stop to listen; he was too busy freaking out. Cartman lean forward to where his face was only an inch away from the other's face. "Kyle, stop." The ginger looked up at him with scared eyes, He stop struggling to listen. "Just calm down and shut up and I'll let go. Ok?" The red head nod quickly, upon this, Cartman let go slowly. Kyle stays still, watching the other.

"Get out," He spoke, "now." Cartman shook his head.

"No, I…I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" Kyle shouted, only to be push back down to the mattress. "Get off of me!"

"You promised you would raise your voice if I let you go!" Cartman pointed out. "You lied." The two began to struggle, Kyle trying to push the boy off while Carman tried to keep him held down.

"Get off of me, Fat ass!" He gave trembling cry at the feeling of wet tongue sliding down his face. "S-stop!" The lips pause at his neck and gave a nip. "Cartman, No!" But the bigger boy paid him no mind and continued to nip and suck at the sensible skin. His face began to flush tried to push the other off, accidently lift his leg only to brush it against something in the other pants. He stops struggling and eyes widen more…was…was Eric turned on by this! He says still until the other leans up to look at him. "Dude, what the hell?" Kyle shouted, "Get off of me! Fag!"

"Dude you're the one who's wearing the panties."

"Because you put them on me." Kyle told him, Cartman shook his head and began to bite at his neck more. Kyle shook before trying to push the other off again, this is rape, molestation! "Eric, get off!" He said as serious as he could. Cartman sat up but didn't get off of him. Kyle's face was red as can be as he was trying to figure out what the hell is happening. He took deep breathes before looking at up at his friend. "I said to get out."

"And I didn't want to."

"So you're molesting me?" The words didn't really hit Cartman until Kyle tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. "Stop it!" Cartman knew he couldn't talk his way out so he did the next thing that came to mind. He pressed his pressed his lips into the ginger's. Kyle felt his mouth begin to suck on and he struggled and shouted into the mouth when the other tongue pressed up against his mouth and tried to enter. Kyle trembled as the tongue explored the inner corners of his mouth, it was…just wrong. Cartman pulled back, licking his lips at the taste and leaving the other boy gasping for air. "Get off, get off!" He shouted repeatedly, pulling one hand free to hit the other.

"STOP!" Cartman shouted, causing the other to freeze. "Stop acting as if I'm the only one here enjoying this!" Cartman brush his leg in between the other leg, he was turn on as well. Kyle just shook his head.

"But I don't want this!"

"Don't you?" Kyle paused and looked up at the other in confusion. Cartman raised his hands. "I haven't been holding your hands and you still haven't done anything." Kyle blinked at him, when had he let go of his hands? He sat up quickly and pushes Cartman off the bed.

"Don't you dare say something like that!" He shouted his hands rose to his cheek to feel that they were burning. "I don't like you!" Cartman got up and rubbed his head. Kyle's hands went down to his crotch. He didn't like this, he didn't like the fact that Cartman could make him feel like this. He looked up at Cartman with tear filled eyes. "Why did you do this to me!"

"Do what?" He asked, acting dumb. He stood up and stretched. Kyle pulled the blanket over himself and hid.

"Get out!" Ok, now he's acting childish. Cartman sat down on the bed and poked at the boy under the covers. "Leave me alone!"

"Kahl."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle shouted, Cartman pulled the cover off and watched the other boy curl up into a ball, the panties clinging to his butt perfectly.

"But you look so cute, Jew." Kyle looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was the real reason you broke into my room!"

"To take pictures of you in panties and the hang them up all over the school."

"Then why don't you just take your damn pictures and go away!" Wait, hold up; he rather he get away with pics of him in girl under clothing then… if he were him. I probably be the same way. Cartman reached up and ran his fingers through his hair and smile. He's blushing and turn on, he was too enjoying this!

"Kahl." He looked at Cartman with an angry look then blinked when Cartman pressed his lips to his once more. Cartman pulled away to admire his work. The young boy's face was blood red, and his chest rose up and down unsteadily. Cartman grabbed Kyle's right hand and pulled it to his lips to places butterfly kisses over the light skin of the wrist, Kyle yank at his hand but knew the other wasn't about to let go so he just watched. He looked up at the ginger with lust filled eyes. Cartman wanted him and the look made the other shiver. Kyle yanks his hand again to show that he wanted it to be released. Immediately, Cartman wrapped his large arms around the smaller one quickly and roughly, hand grabbing locks of hair from the back of the boy's head, while the other hand grasped the waist and pressed his down on the bed. Kyle gasped for breath between Cartman's kisses as he kissed him hard, sucking on his now swollen lips and licking his lips. A moan passed Kyle's lips before he couldn't stop himself; he clung to the other boy's shirt.

"Hmm?" Kyle blinks and looked up, when did he fail to notice Cartman trying his hand to the head board? With his own PJ bottoms for crying out loud! Kyle tugged at the bondage then looked up at Cartman. "What are you going to do?" He asked, even though it was obvious. Cartman grin and pulled back the Kyle's head and began trailing kisses down his neck, running a tongue over the Adam's apple before sucking on it and hearing a cry of surprise from his rival. "C-Cartman!" Cartman grinned at the feeling of his Adam's apple bob up and down from the ginger swallowing uneasily. Kyle cried out in pain as teeth sank into his skin. He began to struggle a little, not liking the rough treatment. "Don't bite me!"

"Cool it." Cartman said, his lips traveling down to his collarbone. Kyle yanked on his restraint again and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. How did I end up in this mess? He thought. Cartman pressed his body back down against the figure beneath him and leaned up to bite on Kyle's ear. Kyle shivered but said nothing; his mind was fried at the moment. Kyle felt his shirt being lifted up as Cartman leaned down and licked the other's nipple. Cartman sat up and looked around the room in search for something. He knew the Kyle was a virgin and more and likely not has what he needed. There, I guess could use that. Cartman thought as he got up and walked over to Kyle desk to grab a bottle of Pepsi. He came back to the bed to find Kyle's eyes completely closed and face red. Cute. Cartman open the Pepsi, poured some of it into his hand and without warning, he shoved his hand down inside Kyle's 'panties'.

"Ah!" Kyle cried out, shaking as the hand inside his pants began stroking him hard and fast. Cartman took out his hand and with both hands now on the hilt, tugged the panties down swiftly with one hand to the ankles, revealing the now hard on standing erect. Cartman grinned before leaning down towards the erect member to take the whole thing into his mouth. This time, Kyle shouted out, arching his back. "Cartman!" He squeezed his legs together; the sensation too much for him, Cartman opened his mouth wider and engulfed his genitals too. The flavor of Pepsi coated his mouth, and the salty flavor of Kyle, not a bad mix but still. Kyle shook his head before just pressing it to his arm; this was all way too new for him. He didn't know what to think. "Mph!" Kyle shook violently, arching his back as he thrust his body up and came hard. Cartman sat up, licking the substance off the corners of his mouth. Kyle stared at him, breathing heavily, what just happen? He didn't have time to think before he heard the sound of the other taking off his pant. Kyle leaned his head to see Cartman pull down his own pants. He gulped and laid his head back down. How far are they going?

"Kyle." He looked back up to find three fingers in his face.

"Huh?" Kyle felt confused, why in the hell?

"Open your mouth, Jew." Kyle parted his lips slightly so he could slip his fingers in. "Suck them." He did what he was told, even though he was confused. Once they were well wet, he pulled them from Kyle's mouth, and spread his legs apart before shoving a finger into his entrance. Eric chuckled as he shoved a second finger in, scissoring and stretching the insides, Kyle's face pinch in somewhat pain as he let grunts and shameful moans escape his mouth. Cartman found a spot inside and brushed his finger up against it, sending Kyle thrusting up in shock at the touch. Finally, the fingers left him; Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his head to the side, eyes closed. He jerked his head up when he felt his legs being pulled up over the other shoulders; Cartman nuzzled his nose in Kyle thigh before kissing it gently. In one swift motion, he thrust in hard sending the boy screaming in agony. Kyle's back arched even more as he cried out, tugging as hard as he could on the restraints. He wanted it off! The large thing inside him began to pulling out slowly and pushing in again, and then pulling out slowly once more. Kyle didn't like it, it hurt.

"Eric…" Kyle spoke out, "It hurts."

"It will but the pain will go away." Cartman said, with a slow pace. Kyle suddenly threw his head back and arched his back as Cartman hit a bundle of nerves and sent him nearly reeling out of control. He began moaning in shame as the spot was thrust against repeatedly. Cartman smiled down at his friend who was moaning is ecstasy, feeling the bed move in rhythm. Lucky that Kyle's parents weren't there because they would have heard everything. He swung his hips, angling himself to hit that bundle of nerves, which sent the boy crazy again. Kyle quickly looked up and saw that the PJ's were finally coming apart, probably from the bed rocking from all the movements. Kyle pulled his hands free and then clings to the other boy who had his face pressed to the red head's neck. Suddenly, while removing his legs from his shoulders, Cartman sat up and pulled the other into his lap. Kyle presses his face into the crook of Cartman's neck. His face was beat-red now, and his eyes were barely open. "Kyle," Kyle looked up at the other boy. "Come on, Kahl." He planted a kiss on his lip. Kyle nods slowly, grabbing the bigger boy's shoulders. Kyle lifted himself up and slid back down in a fast motion, they both moan out in union. While Kyle continued to ride him, he snaked his hand in between then and began to relief the other.

"Eric." Kyle moaned out, he couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He pressed his face back to Cartman's neck then moan shamefully, Cartman smiled at the face he put the other boy in such a state. Finally, Kyle jerked his back, arching his back and came, cover his and Cartman's stomachs. A few thrusts later and Cartman came as well. They took a few moments before Cartman pull out and laid the other on the bed. Kyle stared up at the ceiling. Cartman went to the bathroom to get some wash rags then return to wash himself then Kyle off. Cartman paused them he saw the slight blood running down the other's leg. He said and began to wash Kyle's legs. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Fatass." Kyle mouth but he didn't move.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Cartman said, pulling the PJ bottoms back on Kyle. Kyle turns his head and looked at the boy.

"You just fucked me!" He said, he lowered his voice and then blink when he saw Cartman lay down beside him. "You're not leaving?"

"No," Cartman said, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and pulling him close. "It's the weekend and when are your parents coming home?"

"Monday."

"See? Tonight's Saturday." Cartman said, making Kyle rest his head on his shoulder. Kyle turns to his side to look at him.

"But why?" He asked, "Why did we…"

"I guess because we got horny." Cartman said, "Now shut up, people just cuddle after sex." Kyle closed his eyes and nuzzles closer to the other boy for warmth.

Me: _I felt way too weird typing this, but I looked at some fan art when they're teens and felt a little better, and this is the first story I typed not in first person, yay me! Please comment and I don't care if u put flames, point out flaws or just say u love it :3 _

_ Kyle: …I hate you people_

_ Me:D_

_ Cartman: *Seizure* _

_ LOL~_


End file.
